Lost Memories
by MistyRetasu21
Summary: it's been Two years since the Final Battle,and one of the Mews have a lost memory of their past of their childhood,but which one? And who are the three new aliens that look exactly like Kishu,Pai, and Taruto? and speaking of the three they're back,but they are here to help the Mews and the three look alike aliens instead of attacking. (Sorry,sounds like a bad summary, but enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Me:*Yawn and stretches* sorry, it's after 1:00 am here and this is my first time making a fanfictions. But anyways I hope you enjoy this.

Oh and I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, except the OCs.

Chapter 1: Prologue; Five years before the Mew Project

Five years ago before the Mew Project was created there was a planet not far from the moon called "Helios". On that planet there was a kingdom called "Kurai/Hikari" where both evil, and good, cyniclons and humans are a family were happy. The King Tamotsu Kiyomizu was once an evil ruler, but became nice when he married Akane Kiyomizu.

Both the king and queen made this kingdom for peace both of the sides evil and good, things are clam and peaceful place to be at… Or at least was a calm kingdom until and male cyniclon name Kokatsu Hakuhyo came to the kingdom and tried to plead to be part of the kingdom, but in truth he wanted to rule the kingdom himself.

One day he tried to lie to the king and queen when he was at their palace, one of daughters, a princess who was five years old sensed he lied about something. She stood up from her throne beside her mother's side and looked at her mother and father. "This man is lying!" the five year old princess says out loud making everyone that was in there gasped and talk all at once. "And how would you know my daughter?" Akane asked "I can senses it in his mind."The daughter spoke once more.

She then looked at her sibling "I too sense this mother." Said her son, The prince who was only seven years old. Tamostu and Akane looked at each then looked at Kokatsu.

"What do you hide in your thoughts, Kokatsu?" Tamotsu demanded, Kokatsu thought a moment as he looked at the children; he stared at the young princess for a minute then smirked.  
"If I cannot rule this kingdom, then when your daughter is old enough, she shall marry my son Koukai. until then, they're betrothed." Kokatsu announced. Tamotsu stood up from his throne."That will never happen, Kokatsu!" Tamotsu said in an angry sound in his voice which made Kokatsu smirked.

"Then your so called 'kingdom' shall be destroyed by my army." Kokatsu said as he left the palace Akane who was holding her daughter let go of her then walked up to her husband who looked at her.

"Don't worry Akane." He said as he hugged her. "I won't let him win, or make any of our daughters marry his son." He said as he held onto her, the children walked over to their parents who hugged them.

That night

Tamotsu was in the middle of the forest, walking over to two teenage cyniclons who are Hazel Himura and Hiroto Yukimura. Hazel who was fifteen years old with long hazel hair and pale blue eyes, she was wearing a long midnight blue dress and dark black cloak. As for Hiroto who was sixteen years old with short teal hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black and crimson red uniform, and also a dark black cloak. Once they seen Tamotsu they bowed.

"Master Tamotsu." Both teenagers said in union. "Hazel,Hiroto." Tamotsu says with a professional tone. "I would like you two to protect my son and daughter, if the kingdom does get attacked, I would like you Hazel to bring my daughter to earth ,and Hiroto, I would like you to bring my son to the parallel universe for their safety, and keep and eye on them. But from make sure they don't see you." Tamotsu says to the two teenagers. Hazel looked slight confused.

"Master, if I may ask, but why separate them, and stay distance yet keep an eye on them?" She asked. "My wife and I agree that if Kokatsu does attack the kingdom, she will erase their memories of this place, and lives here." Tamotsu answered. "What about the other princess, master?" Hiroto asked.

"As far as we know, she has not gotten her powers yet, so she is hidden with a power my wife and I used so he does not know of her yet." Tamotsu answered once more. Hazel and Hiroto looked at each other for a minute then looked at their master, then bowed. "We will do our best, master." They said in union.

Day before the prince's eighth birthday

Few weeks has passed since Kokatsu's threat. It was a day before the prince's eighth birthday, Tamotsu and Akane were watching their three children playing and laughing until they stopped and heard screaming in the kingdom. Both Tamotsu and Akane looked at the door as it opened. Revealed Hazel and Hiroto running towards them.

"Kokatsu is attacking!" Hiroto yelled, which made Akane look at her husband right away. "it's time, isn't it?" Akane asked him, he nodded then hugged her, then kissed her forehead. He then ran outside to help his people. The five year old princess looked scared. "What do you mean it's time, momma?" she asked worried, the youngest princess knew what they meant right away, same with their brother.

Akane gave a 'can you give me a moment alone' look at the teens that nodded then left the room for a while. Akane then walked over to her children, she looked at her youngest daughter who hugged her older siblings right away, she then back away watching as she felt her eyes water, she then ran out of the room to hide which made her older siblings looked worried more, Akane knelt down and held onto the two children.

"Momma.. " the princess says worriedly. "I'm sorry my darlings, but this might be the last time we see each other.. and I'm sorry my son, we won't be able to celebrate your birthday." Akane says as tears fell down, which made the prince's eyes widened when he heard her say that.€

"What do you mean, momma?!" The princess asked. Just then Hazel and Hiroto came in the room to find them collapsed on the floor. Hazel went to the children while Hiroto went to the queen. "Lady Akane, Lady Akane!" Hiroto kept saying as he shook Akane's shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, she then looked at the male teen, then at the female as she was holding the unconscious kids.

She then looked back at Hiroto. "I don't think Tamotsu-kun knew that this will also be my last time using my powers." Akane says weakly to the teens. "Please.. take my kids out of this place before Kokatsu comes." She says, Hiroto looked at Hazel who nodded then gently put down the prince, and held the princess in her arms as she teleported to the forest.

She then ran through the forest trying to ignore the sound of battle cries and horrified screams; she then arrived at a ship at the end of the forest. She saw her mother standing by her ship. "Mum." Was all that came out of Hazel's mouth. "Lord Tamotsu told me your protecting his younger daughter, so I told him I'd take you to earth." Her mother says.

They soon went on the ship Hazel's mother went to the control room to start the ship. Once it started it vanished from the kingdom, and into to space. "The lord said that they're two humans who can take care of the princess until this war is over." Hazel's mother announced to Hazel, who just nodded as she then looked at the unconscious princess.

Few hours have passed and soon they arrive on earth. Both mother and daughter teleported to a place where they seen a married couple standing outside their place like they were expecting company, Hazel's mother explained that they were the ones who agreed to take care of the princess who looked human now.

The female human walked over to Hazel, she then gently grabbed the unconscious five year old princess. "Please take good care of the princess." Hazel says, the female nodded, then Hazel and her mother went back to the ship. Hazel hugged her mother, and then her mother went back on the ship, she then started the ship, and it then disappeared. "Master Tamotsu, I'll protect your daughter, even if it'll cost my life." Hazel says as she was staring at the sky.

End of chapter 1.

I hoped you enjoyed reading that.

Even though it sounds like it's no where near of Tokyo Mew Mew, but don't worry, chapter 2 will have the characters in them, and my other oc character.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Present day

Me: hmm… oh I went changed a few things from this chapter, instead of using the one in my book… well not much to say but, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only the OCs(forgot to mention; one of the OC's I don't own,one of my friends created her,but you'll find out soon).

Chapter 2: The Present Day

It was a summer sunny afternoon in Tokyo, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping happily, and the warm breeze wind was blowing softly.

A certain red-hair pigtail girl name Ichigo Momomiya was waiting for a couple of her friends at the fountain in the park.

"This feels nice."The red-hair thought to herself as she felt the warm wind blowing. She then thought of the battle they had two years ago, she sighed as she looked down on the ground."Ichigo-san."

She heard someone running over to her. Ichigo turned to see her green-hair friend, Retasu Midorikawa running over to meet her. "Gomenasai." Retasu apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't here long." Ichigo says with a smile, Retasu looked at her friend, she noticed something was bothering her for a moment.

"Lost in thought?" Retasu asked, Ichigo nodded, she looked around, then looked back at Retasu.

"Wonder where Pudding is at." Ichigo says as both Retasu and herself was looking for their friend.

"Kishu Onii-chan,na no da!" The two friends heard from the trees, they ran to where they heard scream from; as soon as they got close they heard. "Quit calling that! I'm not that baka." A male voice says irritated.

Once Ichigo and Retasu got to where their friend Pudding Fong was at they seen Pudding hugging a male cyinclon figure.

"What are you doing Pudding?" Ichigo asked as soon as she seen her friend holding a cyniclon figure down. He looked up at the two; he then pulled Pudding off of him, then moved his distance from Pudding.

"It was nice to see you again, Imuto-chan." He says to them,he then disappeared. Ichigo and Retasu ran over to Pudding.

"Are you okay Pudding-san?" Retasu asked. "Hai na no da." Pudding says.

"Do you think that was a new enemy?" she asked as she looked at her friends.

"I don't think so, he said 'Imuto-chan' when he seen me and Ichigo-san." Retasu says.

"We better go tell the others." Ichigo suggested.

At the café

"A cyniclon called you 'Imouto-chan'?" Ryou Shirogane asked once the three girls told them who they seen.

"Weird thing is that, Pudding said he looked exactly like Kishu." Ichigo says.

"Odd that Masha didn't even detect any cyniclons around." Keiichiro Aksasaka says as a Masha popped out flapping around.

"You think that it might be someone from their planet?" Mint asked which made everyone start to think on who could it be.

That evening when Retasu was on her way home she couldn't help but think on who the new comer was. She was lost in thought of it she collided into someone.

"Gomenasai!" Retasu says right away as she got up then tried to help the person she bumped into up when she noticed the long lime green hair up in a ponytail and magenta eyes.

"Matsumi." Retasu says surprised to see her aunt

"Retasu. Glad to 'bump' into you." Matsumi says with a soft smile, Retasu and her laughed. Before they got to the apartments Retasu told her Aunt what was going on, since her aunt seen her transform into 'Mew Lettuce' one year.

"So someone might be from Cynnth came out here?" Matsumi asked after hearing what happened, Retasu just shook her head. "We're not exactly sure." Retasu says.

At the Midorikawa's place

"Mama, Papa. I'm home, and Matsumi is here as well!" Retasu yelled.

"Looks like another plate on the table for our other guest then." Uri says from the kitchen which made Retasu and Matsumi look at each other, they took their shoes off and then walked into the kitchen.

"Uri, what do you mean another guest?" Matsumi asked as both she and Retasu got into the kitchen. Retasu then gasped as she seen who they meant.

"Ah, nice to see you again Imuto-chan." The male alien says with a friendly smile as Uri looked at Retasu. "Retasu onee-chan, Luke onii-chan is here to visit." Uri says excitedly

That's all for this chapter.

Now the question is,who is this New Alien,and how does he know the Midorikawa family? Find out next chapter.

Matsumi Midorikawa: Younger sister of Eizaburou Midorikawa. She has long wavy lime green hair pinned up in a ponytail with a black rose hair pin and magenta eyes. And I'll tell you the next time on how she knows Retasu is 'Mew Lettuce.'


	3. The arrival of Luke part 1

**Me: Okay. 1: I'm sorry for not updating sooner,busy with college work. but I am almost done my schooling for the summer. yay! :D**

**2: From the last chapter there was a new alien that came to Tokyo, and yet he called Retasu "Imuto-chan". This chapter will tell you why his is here, and why he knows the Midorikawa family. Luke's appearance will show at the end of the chapter**

Chapter 3: The arrival of Luke part 1

"Onee-chan, Luke Onii-cham is here to visit!" Uri says excitedly

"Luke onii-chan?" Retasu asked slight confused, Matsumi looked at Retasu for a minute then walked over to Luke with a friendly smile and reached her hand out for a shake.

"It's good to see you again Luke." Matsumi greeted him with a soft smile as she grabbed his hand.

"It's good to see you as well, Matsumi." Luke says with as he shook her hand.

Yomogi looked at her daughter. "Is everything alright Retasu?" she asked which startled Retasu, she looked at her mother right away. "Huh? Oh, uh yea… I'm just confused." Retasu said.

Eizaburou looked at Retasu as well then he cleared his throat. "Shall we eat then, before it gets cold? Luke can talk about his reason for visiting over dinner." He says, everyone nodded then sat around the table, and then they started to eat. After everyone finished eating Yomogi looked at Luke.

"So what brings you back on earth, Luke?" she asked

"Other than visiting you all, I'm here with my three friends on a mission." Luke says. "We're out here looking for the Tokyo Mew Mews to ask for their help. We're searching for a princess Kiyomizu from 'Kurai/Hikari' kingdom on 'Helios planet'." He continued.

"A princess Kiyomizu?" Matsumi asked, Luke nodded.

"That's her last name, she disappeared Eleven years ago, along with her brother. The day before the prince's eight birthday. A cyniclon name 'Kokatsu Hakuhyo 'wanted to rule the kingdom, but he instead attacked the kingom. Before he tried to act as part of the kingdom family, except he didn't like the fact that both evil and good were one family. Thing is; no one can lie. One of the princesses has a power to read minds. So she knew he was lying, her brother knew as well." Luke says as he looked down on the table, and then looked back at the family.

"We assume that Kokatsu had a plan for the two oldest children, the youngest one had no powers back then. As far as we know mind reading is the only ability for the Kiyomizu family right now." He finished, he then remembered something he was suppose to give to the family.

"I'll be right back." He said as he teleported out of the room, leaving them confused a bit. Not long after he appeared with four small white boxes with light green ribbons tied in a bow.

"I almost forgot." He says as he hands one box to each person. "My master wanted to thank you all for taking care of me six years ago." He says as he gave the last box to Yomogi, she looked at him with a soft smile.

"It was our pleasure. We wouldn't have if it wasn't for Retasu." Yomogi says as she looked at Retasu who looked back at her right away with a slight confused look.

"You don't remember Imuto-chan?" Luke asked, Retasu looked at him, and then shook her head. She felt kind of guilty that she was the only family member that doesn't remember him at all.

"I remember, you were only ten years old when we met. You seen two boys beating me up, you look like you didn't know what to do exactly. Just then I heard you yell at them telling them to stop, but they didn't hear you. So you did something I didn't expect to happen." Luke said

"You threw a book at one of their heads. Which made myself and them to look at you." He chuckled a little. "I didn't remember much after that, then I woke up here seeing your mom and yourself putting bandages on my wounds. Honestly I was a little scared." He chuckled again. Retasu thought of what he said after a while.

Matsumi stood up. "Well I better get back home, thanks for the dinner Yomogi, and thanks Luke for the gift." She said which made Retasu looked at her aunt who was walking out of the dining room.

"Are you going to come over again?" Retasu asked, Matsumi stopped and looked at Retasu.

"Next week, maybe. But I'll probably stop by your work soon." She said with a smile. She then left the apartment.

At the park

As Matsumi was walking through the park she didn't know she was being watched by two alien shadow figures were hiding behind the tree.

"He is here." A female voice says

"I noticed." A male voice replied.

"It might be time for her-""But it's been eleven years. She can't appear yet, especially that Koukai's -". The female interrupted him who cut her off with an frustrated voice. "I know!" he says as he seen Matsumi walked out of the park.

"If one of those gifts is the princess's, they'll know one way or another." He says with a low tone then sighed.

"Let's go check on the other one." He says as both of them disappeared.

Back at the Midorikawa apartment

Retasu and Luke were doing the dishes, Yomogi was helping Uri clean his room, Eizaburou was in the living room reading a paper. Luke looked at Retasu.

"You really don't remember?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I remember almost all my childhood memories. But I'm not sure why that doesn't appear in my memories." She said as she was wiping the dishes.

"I see… What does Matsumi mean about your work?" Luke asked as he handed her another wet plate.

Retasu grabbed the plate then wiped once more. "Oh, I work as a waitress at Café Mew Mew." She replied as she places the plate in the cupboard. It was silent for a few minutes

"You think it's alright if I can go with you to see your work place?" Luke asked as he gave her the last plate.

"It might be a problem Luke." Yomogi says which made Retasu and Luke look at her as she got in the kitchen. "Not everyone is like us, two years ago three aliens came here in Tokyo, and tried destroying everything." She said as she sat down on the stool by the counter.

"But Tokyo Mew Mew saved us all." She finished.

"I see.. What happened to them?" Luke asked, Yomogi sighed.

"No one knows what happened to them,after the aliens disappeared,so did Tokyo Mew Mew. Some people say that they joined the aliens,and others don't bother wondering." she answered.

**Luke:****He is from the Parallel Universe. He looks exactly like Kishu Ikisatashi, same clothing same hair style, same eyes, only difference is that his hair and clothes are Midnight Blue, his eyes are emerald green(blood red when on enemy side).He wears a blue shirt with poofy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a red shirt over top. The shirt only goes halfway down his chest, and shows his midriff.**

**It appears that a red V-neck shirt is stitched onto the black shirt, and as it is seen when the inside of his shirt is showing, it is quite possible that the black shirt only goes down to the length that is shown from the red shirt's V-neck. Luke wears blue baggy pants that end at mid-thigh held up by a red waist band and red bands around his mid-thighs. He wears a red loincloth that covers the front and back of his body that is held there by the red waistband. On the back of his pants are two long and skinny blue cloths that flow around in the air.**

**Luke also wears a pair of red bandages (sarashi) that wrapped around his wrists and around his legs. He wears a pair of pale green boots that are kept on by three straps on each of them.**


	4. The arrival of Luke part 2 and a new Mew

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, things have been… let's just say I've had a rough time over the past 2 months, but hey I got the courage to update now. *smiles***

**Luke: Finally your back!**

***Looks at him*Why are you here?**

**Luke: Just because, so this the second part of my arrival.**

**Yea. Not to mention that my other OC is appearing too.**

**Luke: *goes pale* Please don't tell me it's... –**

**It is.**

Chapter 4: The arrival of Luke part 2, and a new mew?

The Next day at the café

Retasu was sweeping the entrance of the café before it was the café had to open for the day, she kept trying to focus on work, but she tries to remember anything of Luke being around before becoming a mew mew. Ichigo and Pudding kept looking at Retasu once in a while, and then they both looked at each other.

"Wonder what's going on with Retasu-onee-chan,na no da." Pudding said.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the cyniclon we seen yesterday." Ichigo says as she looked at Retasu sweeping in one place.

Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro also looked at Retasu, and then Mint walked over to Retau.

"Hey Retasu, you do know you've been sweeping that same place for the past ten minutes." Mint said to her trying to get her attention which failed.

"Retasu." Ryou said which made her startled, and looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked

"It's almost time to open." Ryou says to her, and then walked down to the basement.

"Oh okay..." Retasu says as she walked to go put the broom away.

The other four watched her walk past them. Retasu then put the broom in the storage room. Once she closed the storage room door, she sighed.

'_I wonder why there is no memory of Luke being here six years ago…'_

She shook her head.

'_I shouldn't be thinking of this right now... I need to focus on work.'_

She walked in the lobby and she noticed that her friends were looking at her with a concern look, she looked slight confused look. Few hours went by Ichigo and the others looked at Retasu noticing that she hasn't dropped a single plate.

"You think we should ask if there is anything is on her mind." Ichigo asked.

"There must be something on her mind since she hasn't broken a single plate, not that we shouldn't mind that." Mint says

"Then again, she tends to mix up some of the orders." Zakuro said as she noticed that Retasu trying to put the orders in the right place.

At the park

Luke was using a navy blue hooded sweater that Yomogi bought for him not to long ago so he can hide his elf like ears from the humans he also had black baggy jeans, with dark forest green boots on; he looked around the park hoping to see a pink building that Uri told him about the café Retasu was working at.

"_Uri said that Imuoto-chan was gonna be done work soon. I just hope her friends don't attack me..."_ He thought to himself.

Back at the café

The Café was about to be closed. Mint when outside to switch the sign from open to closed, she then walked back inside closing the door behind her. Pudding, Ichigo, and Zakuro were wiping the tables, and Retasu was sweeping the floors. Later on Ichigo and Pudding went into the kitchen to do the dishes while Zakuro and Mint done their jobs and went to change out of their uniforms. Masha was flapping around the main hall with Retasu, who didn't mind his company. As Masha was flapping around he was about to fly past the window until he seen a boy with a navy blue hooded sweater. Luke sense that someone or something seen him so he looked ahead seeing Masha looking at him. Masha quickly made himself tiny like keychain and flew over to the kitchen to warn Ichigo.

"_Huh, that floating robot looks like Blue Mini Mew." _Luke thought to himself. He then walked over to the entrance way until he seen a closed sign. He just shook his head and kept walking to the double doors; he stopped at the doors and knocked on one of them.

"We're closed!" Retasu called out from inside.

"I'd like to talk to you and your friends, Imouto-chan." Luke answered from outside.

He heard other voices from in there, he waited for an answer. Then one of the doors opened, he walked in then seen Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Ichigo, and Retasu, along with Keiichiro, and Ryou.

"I knew it." Luke says noticing that Ichigo and the others look like his other friends.

"Knew what?" Ichigo asked him a bit confused.

"That you girls are the mews." Luke answered as he pulled the hood down.

"How-" Retasu asked

"It's because you all look like my friends from my home planet in the Parallel Universe." Luke answered once again

"Parallel Universe? Like from another dimension?" Mint asked.

Luke nodded. "I'm here to ask you Mews to help me and my three friends to the princess from Helios planet." He says.

"Why exactly you want us to help you guys?" Zakuro asked

"We've believe that the princess here on Earth. My master told me when we find the princess; we have to bring her to the Helios planet to help them out." Luke finished

"How exactly were we supposed to find this princess though?" Ryou asked not really believing Luke.

"Well, one of my friend was suppose...-"Luke tried to answer until they heard someone running inside the building.

A Mew Mew that looks like Mew Ichigo except her color was black and gray and her hair was black, her eyes, tail and ear were ruby pink had a few bruises on her arm and legs.

["Luke, Ryoga and Ash are missing!"] The mew said breathing heavily.

["What do you mean they're missing?"] Luke asked a bit mad

["We were on our way looking for you since you didn't come back yesterday! We tried going to the place you said you were going, but we end up in a dimension, and I woke up in the park here, I've tried looking for them. Since I couldn't find them, I came looking for you!"] She says angrily at him

**Luke: … Really? She had to appear in this chapter as well.**

**What? I said my other OC is appearing, but at the end of the chapter. She will be on the next chapter.**

**Luke: …**

**It's what I thought. :D**

**Anyways find out next chapter on who this mew is?**

**And the "[]" is my way of showing that they are using another language... Just not sure if I was able to change the language..**


End file.
